


Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely?

by immcrtal



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, inside grace's mind as she sees anissa again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: "Grace wasn’t the type to get heartbroken or even jealous."





	Name in the sky, does it ever get lonely?

Grace wasn’t the type to get heartbroken or even jealous.

But something about seeing Anissa with another woman, made her _sick._

The way she looked so beautiful, the different colored lights, complementing her overall look, her eyes and her breathtaking smile.

The way her breathtaking smile wasn’t a cause of something she had said.

It made her sick. Didn’t help that Anissa had been putting off her phone calls. She get’s it they weren’t official or anything, but doesn’t mean she hadn’t kept a space in her heart for Anissa

She wanted to walk away as quickly as possible but her body froze, as if her mind was begging for Anissa to look at her. Begging Grace to face her.

And when Anissa did finally turn, flashing her with the usual blinding smile, Grace could finally, move, but she suddenly couldn’t breathe anymore.

As she asked her friend to take over for her she headed towards the balcony, she _needed_ , fresh air, _needed_ to be away from _her_.

She looked up at the sky, trying to clear her mind of Anissa, but she could still feel, as if it was yesterday, her hands caressing the side of her face while she laid in her lap.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Anissa, appearing, smiling as if nothing was wrong, and maybe that was truly the case, she decided to just let it go, but her face betrayed her.

Anissa tells with an easy smile, that she’s sorry about the calls, and that now she’s just living life, but that’s not enough for her.

And she doesn’t know why it’s not enough. Grace doesn’t understand why her heart seems so stuck on it, on the missed phone calls, on her rather happy mood, when all she wants for Anissa is happiness,  _when they weren’t even together._

She walks past Anissa, into to the crowded house, quickly tells her boss she’s done for the night, picks her stuff up and heads towards the door.

As she gets on the elevator it hits her. _You love her._

Grace Choi, wasn’t the type to get jealous or heartbroken, but Anissa Pierce might have broken her.

**Author's Note:**

> babes :(


End file.
